


Blanket Burrito Fiasco

by melroihag



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - Fandom, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Happy Ending, Heart eyes Carmilla, Hollstein - Freeform, Insecure Laura, Insecurities, protective carm, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: Carmilla and Laura are given the push they need to confront their feelings for each other.





	Blanket Burrito Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head for days and I just had to write it down. Let me know what you think?

Laura was sat opposite LaF in their usual corner of The Lustig, (their local coffee shop) when her phone buzzed on the table in front of her. Glancing over she saw the name ‘Carm’ light up the screen and a smile automatically etched itself onto her face.  
LaF rolled their eyes knowingly and shook their head. “When are you just going to tell her?” they asked, circling something in their chemistry book.  
The tiny brunette hesitated unlocking her phone, instead raising a confused brow at her friend.  
“Tell who, what?” she asked, a small part knowing exactly what they were talking about, she just refused to acknowledge such a thing would even be a possibility in this world.  
LaF sat up straight at Laura’s question and gave her a disapproving glare.  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” they said sighing exasperatedly.  
When Laura said nothing and just stared, they spoke again, “Frosh, everyone knows you’re in love with Karnstein.”  
Laura blinked rapidly as she adjusted herself on the chair, random noises that sounded vaguely like choking, escaped her and caused LaF to stare at her concerned.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Laura said once she felt she could trust her voice, and turned her attention to her phone.

Carmilla had text asking her if she could meet. Her stomach fluttered at the prospect of seeing her best friend so soon, and she messaged back right away, with her location at The Lustig.  
As she placed her phone back down on the table beside her laptop, she realised LaF was staring at her.  
Their eyes were narrowed, their gaze searching, for what Laura had no idea, but she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under their stare.  
“What?” she asked, pulling the sleeves of her cardigan down passed her hands in that nervous tick of hers.  
“Why won’t you just tell her?” they asked, tilting their head slightly, still waiting for some sort of reaction to help them figure her out.  
A blush coloured Laura’s cheeks, her gaze dropped to a coffee mug stain on the table in front of her and she didn’t take her eyes off it.  
“Even if I did like her… which I’m not saying I do… There’s no way she’d feel the same, so why embarrass myself when we’re perfectly fine as friends?” she mumble/rambled and LaF sighed dramatically which caused Laura to glance over at them.  
“Have you not seen the way she looks at you, L?” they asked incredulously.  
A few people around them looked over as LaF raised their voice and the tiny brunette visibly shrunk into the chair.

Laura had promised herself long ago, that she would never let herself even entertain the idea that Carmilla could possibly like her, simply because it was already painful enough to wake up from dreams about raven-hair and snap back to reality.  
“Can you keep your voice down please?” Laura whisper-yelled and LaF threw their head back in defeat.  
“You’re both hopeless.” they muttered under their breath, returning to the multiple science books laid out in front of them.  
During their mini-what could be classed as an argument, neither of them had heard the bell above the door chime, or noticed Carmilla enter, until the smirking seductress was leaning over the back of Laura’s chair and whispering in her ear.  
“Hey Cupcake.” she pressed a quick kiss to the top of Laura’s head before taking the seat next to her.  
Laura clutched her chest in shock before releasing a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.  
“Jeez, Carm! You scared the hell out of me.” she pouted, placing her hand back on the chair arm.  
Carmilla chuckled lightly before reaching for Laura’s hand on the chair arm, she raised it to her lips and pressed a chaste kiss to Laura’s knuckles.  
“I’m sorry.” she said, her bottom lip jutting out purposefully.  
Laura rolled her eyes, unable to stop the smile on her face from forming, and Carmilla grinned, squeezing Laura’s hand lightly before letting go.

LaF cleared their throat and both Carmilla and Laura sat back in their seats. The knowing smile on LaFontaine’s face made another blush colour Laura’s cheeks, and caused Carmilla shoot them a glare.  
“Nice to see you, Carmilla.” they said to the grumpy girl, before looking pointedly at Laura.  
“Science nerd.” Carmilla nodded in acknowledgment.  
The shared look between LaF and Laura was starting to make Carmilla a little more than confused, so she decided to go and order something.  
“Be right back.” she said, patting Laura’s hand once more before disappearing to the counter.

Once Carmilla was out of ear shot, Laura gave LaF her best attempt at a glare.  
“What are you doing?” she hissed.  
“Match-making.” LaF grinned and the mischievous glint in their eye made Laura nervous, “You two just need a push in the right direction.” they shrugged and sat back satisfied.  
Laura’s short temper fused and her brow creased with irritation. “We don’t need your help!” she whisper-yelled once more and folded her arms across her chest angrily.  
Carmilla returned to find Laura glaring at LaF from across the table.  
“Who’s helping who now?” she asked confused, as she placed her wallet into her bag and looked between the two friends once more.

Before either one of them could answer, the barista approached Carmilla and handed her, her order personally. The blonde bit her lip enticingly and made sure to brush her fingers against Carmilla’s as she handed the beverage over. Carmilla smiled politely and thanked her, oblivious to Laura’s eyes starting to water as she watched the raven-haired beauty smile up at the stick-thin blonde.  
“Enjoy your drink.” the blonde winked and swayed her hips a little more than needed as she left.  
Carmilla stared after the blonde, wondering why the girl was flirting with her, but shook out of her reverie and glanced between the two friends, expectantly.  
“Oh, I was just telling Laura here…” LaF began to answer. They trailed off but fell silent as Laura abruptly stood, collected her things and stormed out of the coffee shop without another word.  
Carmilla’s eyes felt as though they were about to pop out of her head, as she watched her best friend take off without so much as a goodbye. It wasn’t like Laura to not come up with at least some excuse.

Carmilla’s gaze narrowed on the ginger in front of her.  
“What did you do?” she asked through clenched teeth.  
LaF gulped and scratched the back of their head in their nervous tick of theirs.  
“I-Well… I might’ve… well… it’s entirely possible that…” they stuttered, looking anywhere but at Carmilla.  
The raven-haired woman lost her patience in record time. “Spit it out.” her tone was threatening.  
LaFontaine took a steadying breath before speaking so fast it took Carmilla a moment for it all to sink in.  
“I-told-Laura-that-you-like-her-because-she-likes-you-so-you-like-each-other-and-that-you-both-just-needed-a-little-push-in-order-to-acknowledge-that-the-feelings-are-mutual-and-then-act-upon-them-and-put-everyone-out-of-our-misery.” they visibly shrunk in their chair under Carmilla’s piercing gaze.  
Raising to her feet ever so slowly, she spoke in the voice that LaFontaine dreaded. The voice that was calm and veiled by an underlying threat.  
“Not that it’s anyone’s business, but if the opportunity should ever arise, I think Laura and I would take advantage of it ourselves. Your assistance… and anyone else’s for that matter, is not needed, nor wished for.” she sneered.  
Picking her bag up and slinging it over her shoulder she leant down closer to LaFontaine who had visibly paled.  
“Do I make myself clear?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and feeling a sense of satisfaction when LaF winced at the action.  
“Yes. Perfectly. I’m sorry.” they stuttered again.  
“It’s not me you should be apologising too.” Carmilla straightened up and stared down at them, shaking her head disapprovingly before leaving The Lustig in search of the tiny brunette.

After searching all the places Laura could have been, between The Lustig and their dorm room, Carmilla finally made her way to the dorm, her anxiety kicking in as she reached the door.  
She could hear sniffling and her heart dropped.  
Opening the door gently, she heard a rustling and found Laura bundled up in her duvet, hiding from her.  
Carmilla closed the door behind her and threw her bag onto her bed, before taking a seat on the edge of Laura’s.  
“Cupcake.” Carmilla said, patting the blanket burrito that was her best friend.

At the contact, Laura recoiled and a pang of hurt surged through Carmilla.  
“Hey.” she said, unable to hide the hurt in her voice.  
“Did I do something?” she asked, suddenly replaying everything in her head at the speed of light.  
Laura sniffled again before responding, “Can you just leave me alone?” she croaked.  
Carmilla felt like someone had just kicked her in the gut, all the air in her lungs had evaporated and she was frozen to the spot.  
“Please?” the tiny brunette pleaded, before a broken sob escaped her.  
Carmilla wasted no time in climbing in behind her and wrapping her arms around blanket burrito Hollis.  
Laura wriggled and protested as her cries got louder, but Carmilla never let go.  
“W-w-why are y-you even here?” Laura’s question took Carmilla by surprise.  
“I live here, Cutie.” Carmilla pointed out, then mentally berated herself as now was not an appropriate time to joke.  
“Didn’t that girl g-give you her num-number?” Laura asked, jerking away from Carmilla unsuccessfully.  
“What girl?” Carmilla asked, as if the mere thought were completely absurd.

That caught Laura’s attention and she poked her head out from the covers to frown at her best friend.  
Carmilla’s heart clenched as a puffy-eyed Laura revealed herself.  
“That girl from The Lustig. Don’t tell me you didn’t notice her flirting with you. I saw you.” Laura said and Carmilla watched as a tear fell and landed on the duvet before the tiny brunette hid herself again.  
Carmilla’s head was racing and she was quiet for a moment as she let her thoughts dial down.  
“Wait, you thought I was ‘looking’ at that blonde? Why would I?” Carmilla asked, pure confusion in her tone and features.  
Laura sighed impatiently, popping her head out once more to narrow her eyes at Carmilla.“She’s blonde, skinny and obviously liked you.” Laura said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I saw you staring at her.” she said accusingly, feeling another sob build in her chest.

The tiny brunette’s bottom lip started to quiver and Carmilla had never hated herself more in that moment.  
“I wasn’t staring at her, Creampuff.” Carmilla said, sighing defeatedly when Laura hid herself again.  
Choosing to continue her explanation, she hugged the blanket burrito closer, her voice gentle as she spoke whole-heartedly the absolute truth.  
“I was debating whether or not to report her to her boss for inappropriate behaviour with a customer.” she admitted, silently wondering if Laura would ever talk to her again.  
“Wait… what?” Laura’s voice was small and sounded from somewhere in the depths of the duvet.  
Carmilla couldn’t help but laugh half-heartedly as she spoke directly to the bundle of blankets.  
“Why would I need someone else when I have you?” the words escaped her before and she visibly froze, panic setting in as she realised she couldn’t take them back.

A deafening silence engulfed the room and Carmilla felt whatever flicker of hope inside her, die out.“I’m… I’m sorry. I’ll just go.” she said, turning and getting to her feet.  
A warm grip encircled her wrist before she could take a step further and Carmilla’s breath caught audibly.  
“It’s true then.” the heard Laura’s voice say and she didn’t know what to do, but kneel on the floor, her gaze fixated on Laura’s grip on her wrist.  
“What’s true?” she asked and waited with baited breath.  
“That you like me?” The statement came out as more of a question and Carmilla rest her forehead on the edge of the bed in relief.  
“Of course I do.” she answered, her lips curving into a small smile.  
“Not as a friend, Carmilla… I mean… I mean more.” Laura was working herself up again, Carmilla could hear it in her voice and with her free hand, reached over to trace soothing circles onto the hand that was still clutching her wrist.  
A light chuckle escaped her as she felt Laura’s grip slacken ever-so-slightly under her touch.  
“Yes, Cupcake. I mean more.” she said relieved to have finally said the words out loud after so goddamn long.

Her relief was short lived however, as Laura snatched her hand back under the covers, leaving Carmilla once again stumped.  
“Why would you? Look at me… I’m hideous.” she spat and Carmilla’s frown deepened.  
Hearing the disgust in Laura’s voice was the last straw for Carmilla. She wanted to see her face when she spoke to her, no more hiding.  
Tearing the duvet away, she frowned at a blinking Laura.  
“Who told you that? Because I’m gonna kick their ass.” she growled getting to her feet and staring at the dorm room door.  
“No one has to tell me. I own a mirror, y’know.” Laura turned her face into her pillow and curled in on herself.  
Instead of kneeling back down, Carmilla climbed into Laura’s bunk beside her and tucker her hair behind her ear.  
“Hey.” she poked Laura’s shoulder, receiving a grunt in response.  
Deciding on a different tactic, she began asking, “Does that blonde know what my favourite take-out place is? Does that blonde know how to help me during one of my panic attacks? Does that blonde have hazel eyes that I’ve dreamt about every goddamn night since I first got assigned to this room?” Laura’s face turned to stare at her, jaw slacked from the confession Carmilla had just made.  
But Carmilla didn’t just stop there, she carried on because she had to find a way to get across to Laura that she was completely and undeniably in love with her.  
“Does that blonde have a cookie obsession? Does that blonde make me feel better with just a simple touch? Does that blonde make me feel the safest I ever have, when opening up to someone?” she stopped when Laura’s eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Reaching up slowly, for fear that Laura would recoil again, she caught a stray tear with the pad of her thumb, a small smile curving her lips and she spoke again.  
“I have never, nor will I ever, want someone as much as I want you.” she whispered, caressing Laura’s cheek.  
Lost for words, Laura stared back at the girl she’d been in love with for god knows how long.  
Seeing the dumbstruck look on the tiny brunette’s face, Carmilla decided to finally say the words out loud, despite her nauseating fear of being rejected.  
“I’m so in love with you, Laura Hollis.” she exhaled a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding.  
After a moment of silence and Carmilla’s eyes darting back and forth between Laura’s hazel eyes, Carmilla’s huffed a self-deprecatingly laugh and tilted her head down, avoiding the brunette’s gaze.

Before Carmilla could think herself into oblivion, Laura reacted on instinct and gently lifted Carmilla’s chin with her thumb and forefinger, and drew her in for an unexpected, yet long-awaited kiss.  
It took Carmilla a moment to realise that this was real and she wasn't just dreaming, before she responded. Reaching up, she cradled Laura’s face as if she could break her if she pressed too hard. But Laura didn’t share the same sentiment, and instead grabbed a fistful of Carmilla’s shirt and pulled her closer.  
Once they broke for some much-needed oxygen, Carmilla sighed contently and Laura smiled bashfully, before leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to Carmilla’s forehead.  
“I love you too.” Laura whispered, grinning as Carmilla’s arms encircled her waist and hugged her closer.  
A shit-eating grin lit up Carmilla’s face and Laura was left breathless momentarily. She’d never seen her this happy and her heart fluttered at the fact that it was because of her.  
“What?” Laura asked, catching her bottom lip between her teeth to stifle another grin.  
The action didn’t go unnoticed by Carmilla and Laura saw the raven-haired beauty’s pupils dilate, before Carmilla’s gaze found hers once more.  
“Laura Hollis is my girlfriend.” Carmilla said giddily and hid her face in the crook of Laura’s neck.  
The tiny brunette giggled at the feeling of Carmilla’s breath tickling her collarbones.  
“How lucky is she?” Laura said smugly and laughed out loud as Carmilla pressed her lips to Laura’s once more.

Resting their foreheads against each other and staring into each others eyes, they both silently thanked LaFontaine for giving them both the push they needed. Not that they’d ever admit that to the ginger themselves.


End file.
